Captain's Girl
by Moonstruck625
Summary: Steve Rogers' biggest fan has her 12th birthday coming up. Her best friend wants the Avengers to come down to surprise her. Will they come down and surprise her or not? Can they save Josephine from the person controlling her mind or will she fall into the clutches of the wrong people?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't know about you but Chris Evans is awesome! I've been dying to see the Winter Solider. Anyway this is my newest story, Captain's Girl. I wanted to tell y'all that I will be updating the stories I discontinued but not very often. Hope you enjoy it! (Josephine is 11)**

**Josie's POV**

Josephine woke up tried, her hair was messed up and her breath smelled horrible. She had the dream again**.**

***Flashback 7 years***

_The little girl tossed and turned, caught in a dream she couldn't get out of._

_She was high up in the air in a small pink cable car. Josie was running out of air, she banged on the windows and shoved at the doors. Josephine tried shouting; screaming but no one heard her, not even herself. She starts to black out and the dream ends and she wakes up resisting the urge to cry._

_It's the same dream again and again and she can't get anything else from the dream than what she sees. After all she's only four._

***End of flashback***

**April's POV**

April scrambled to find a great present for her BFF.

"Oh! Mom! Can you get me address of the Stark Tower?!" April shouted.

"Why in the world would you need that?"

"It's for Jojo's birthday." Said April walking into the kitchen.

"For Josephine, huh?"

"Yup."

"Okay… fine."

April ran off to her room and pulled out her laptop. She started typing up a letter, editing, revising and editing again until it was perfect. She printed it out and folded it so it fit into the envelope. April addressed the envelope and stuck it into the mailbox, hoping to get a reply before 2 weeks was up.

***Time skip 5 days***

**Steve's POV**

JARVIS calls for Steve on his floor of the Stark Tower.

"Sir, you have mail. 2 bills, 3 receipts, and a letter. Would you like me to read you the letter?"

"Sure JARVIS. Why not?"

"Dear Captain America,

Sorry I don't know your real name, that's up to my best friend Josephine. My name is April and, I'm writing to ask you a huge favor. My friend Josie is your biggest fan I'm sure of it. So its her birthday in two weeks, she's turning twelve and I was wondering if you could come down to surprise her and make this her best birthday ever. Like I said it's really unrealistic but I figured it wouldn't to ask. Please reply soon.

-April."

"JARVIS call the others to my floor, we should all talk about this."

The rest of the Avengers showed up a little bit after and he read the letter to them. There was a moment of silence before anyone said anything.

"Maybe we should go down. Does it have a city on the envelope?" Asks Natasha.

"Um, let's see here, oh! Austin, Texas, is that too far to go, or what?" asks ever clueless Steve.

"It's pretty far but not too bad. I've been there on a mission before, it's nice down there." Hawkeye replies to the open question.

They each went to their own floors to pack for the trip while the Captain wrote April back.

Dear April,

I'm writing back to say that the rest of the team and I would really enjoy surprising your friend on her birthday. We will be coming down shortly. Please be prepared for Thor.

-Steve Rogers

He folded the letter and sent it off.

***Time Skip 2 days before the birthday***

They stepped off the plane and hailed a taxi. Thor gave the cabby the address and the sped off. As they pulled up into a nice quiet neighborhood.

"Come on guys this is the place." Commands Tony as the hop out of the car and walk to the front door. Steven knocks on the front door and a bored looking April answers the door.

"Hello, are you April?"

"Yeah, why?"

Captain steps to the side to reveal everyone, "We are the Avengers, and I believe you were expecting us."

**A/N: Yay! First chapter done. I really hope that you enjoy it. Please favorite, follow and review!**

**-CSG**


	2. Nightmares of all kinds

**A/N: it hasn't even been up for a day and I have people asking for more! Hope you enjoy it! **

**April POV**

"We are the Avengers, and I believe you are expecting us." The blond man says.

"Oh! Well than come inside. Thor leave your hammer by the door, my mom doesn't need to clean up broken house."

"B-but…" The taller, long haired man tries to object.

"Thor, leave it there. No one else can lift it but you so its fine." Says my favorite Avenger, Black Widow.

"Come on guys you'll be staying in the extra rooms down stairs, in what used to be the basement, but my dad remodeled."

They followed me down stairs and I showed them the rooms and I have to say they were very pleased.

***Time skip day of Josie's birthday***

**Steve POV**

April wakes us up and we get ready to surprise Josephine who is coming to stay the night tonight. Thor asks why we woke up so early.

"Thor it's 1:00 in the afternoon." April says to calm him down.

***doorbell rings***

April dashes up stairs to get the door for her friend.

**Josephine POV**

I wait for April to open the door and start to wonder how this birthday will turn out.

"Hey Jojo!" she says as she tugs me inside, "this is going to be the best birthday ever, I swear!"

April and I head upstairs and set my stuff down before she tells me she wants to give me my present.

"Why is it in the basement, April?"

"You'll see…" she giggles out. As she opens the door I almost faint.

It's the Avengers.

**Natasha POV**

The girl looks pretty ordinary, she has brown almost black eyes, brown hair, tan skin, and she is very tall.

"Happy birthday Josephine!" Exclaims Steven, a very cute boyish grin on his face.

"Wow! April how did you do this?!" asks a very happy Josephine.

"I wrote a letter. And they came." Says April smiling.

She takes a step back and processes what is really happening. 'Jojo' takes a deep breath and smiles.

"April, you weren't lying. This is the best birthday ever."

"Well what kind of friend would I be if I didn't give you an awesome 12th birthday?"

She takes a step forward and shakes everyone's hands.

"I can't believe that y'all actually came to Austin!"

"I couldn't disappoint my biggest fan now could I?" asks Steve happily. She turns to April.

"You told him I was his biggest fan? You can't ever keep your mouth shut can you?" she giggles out.

**Steve POV**

April takes us all upstairs to eat cake.

"Josephine-" she cuts me off.

"Y'all can call me Josie if you like."

"Okay, Josie, sorry we didn't bring anything for you."

"It's fine, you came and that's enough." She is very polite; Josie would have done well in my time.

***Later that night***

Everyone else has gone to bed, its 1:00 in the morning. Someone upstairs shrieks in terror, it doesn't wake up Aprils parents but it wakes everyone else.

"What was that?" Bruce asks in concern.

"I think it was one of the girls! Let's go!" I command everyone.

As we head up the stairs and on the first floor we here April comforting crying Josie. We walk into the room and April tells us to be quiet so Josephine won't notice us.

"A-a-april, I had the dream again!" she sobs into April's shirt, "but- but there was more this time! There was a man in the cable car with me!"

"Jojo I need you to tell me what he looked like."

"H-he had long black hair, dark eyes, pale skin, and he wore a green cloak with some grey armor. He wasn't mute like everyone else though, I could hear some parts of what he was saying." She cries harder. I don't know why but I felt the need to comfort her, I didn't.

"Jojo did he say his name, you must've heard something." April says. It looks as if she is in pain to see her friend so upset.

Josie dries her eyes and tries to calm down a little, "he said his name was Loki."

**A/N: Yay! Second chapter done. I really hope that you enjoy it. Please favorite, follow and review! Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**-CSG**


	3. Author' Note- Hate me if you want

**A/N: Hello! Yes I know not an update but a note. I just wanted to say that **_**Love and Hugs **_**your review said that I say y'all too much and that it bothers you. First off I'm sorry that it does and second I have only said it twice in that whole story and a couple times in my others. Please if you are going to say something rude don't say it at all. I know that there are rude people out there, just don't make yourself one of those people. Sorry to call you out like this but I don't and won't tolerate rude people.**

**-CSG**


	4. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay! It's here! So I left you hanging on a cliff yesterday, I'm here with a rope to save you. I am sad about one thing, reviews. Know this story is new but as a writer I love to hear feedback on my stories, what I can change, what I can add, what y'all like, stuff like that. Hope you enjoy it! **

**Steve POV**

"He said his name was Loki." Josephine has calmed down by a lot and she looks to be stuck in a haze of fear. The rest of us are stunned. Loki. I can see what Thor is thinking just by the look on his face.

_How dare Loki hurt an innocent little girl like this._

Even though April told us to stay quiet, Tony talks,

"How dare he target more innocent people than he already has?!" (Then he says some choice words I'm not allowed to say in real life.)

"Tony we are in the presents of 12 year olds! Don't say stuff like that!" I say being the better judgment at the moment. Josie snaps out of her haze and she realizes that there are other people in the room besides her and April.

"You didn't hear any of that did you?" she asks scared. The look on Natasha's face betrays her hard personality and she shows emotion.

"Hey Josie, it gonna be okay. We are going to take care of this and you won't have to have that dream again." After that she shows something even rarer for her, compassion. Natasha pulls **both **girls in for a hug, "it's gonna be okay."

**Thor POV**

I thought that my brother was done with his silly dreams, but I guess he isn't. Loki instead tries to scare little girls.

"Lady Josephine, I'm sorry for the fright my brother has caused you." (He he had to add the Lady part,) "I swear to you that when we are done with him you won't need to be scared anymore."

Foolish man his is, the crimes he has committed would have him killed in many different worlds but most of those worlds are just as bad as he.

"Thor… your brother is the person causing these dreams?" I have scared the girl. Great, "That must mean I have something he wants. Oh, what do I have that he wants?" Josephine exclaims angrily.

"I do not know, but Josie we will fix this I promise." Steve says a sincere smile on his face.

"Josie would mind coming down to the basement with us?" asks Tony

"S-sure Tony." Josephine says as we all stand up to go back down stairs. I let everyone past me and I walk in the back. As we head down the stairs I notice that April still has a protective arm around Josie. They seem to have a good bond. They'll need it where Loki is involved.

**Tony POV**

Everybody follows me down stairs where I pull out a black case. As I open it JARVIS starts talking.

"Good to see everyone."

"JARVIS can you pull up the tests?"

"Right away sir."

"Thanks." I pull up two chairs and have Josie and April sit in them.

"Guys this may take a little to set up. Entertain yourselves while I set it up." I command while I pull up my screens and cords. It's been about 10 minutes when Clint points out what the girls are doing. They are playing a little game with their hands.

"Think of a number between 1 and 200, April and I'll think of one too." Suggests Josephine. The girls concentrate and they hold each other's hands tighter.

"Do you have it? I have mine." asks April.

"yup." They open their eyes, "yours was 37, April." April nods her head.

"Yours was 184." Josie mimics Aprils head nod. They go over and over using different items like dessert, animals, etc.

"How did you do that?" I ask, very curious as to how they got each other's answer each time.

"What do you mean?" they ask at the same time. The girls giggle and let go of each other's hands.

"Sorry." April says, "That happens sometimes and I don't know how it works. It just does."

I strap some cords to their heads and tell them to do it again. Each time they do a huge amount of energy goes surging through them.

"Girls I think we're on to something. Maybe even what Loki is looking for."

**A/N: Fifth chapter done. I really hope that you enjoy it. Please favorite, follow and review! Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**-CSG**


End file.
